Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 is the sequel to Team Fortress Classic, which was released on October 10th, 2007 on Steam, and October 19th, 2007 on the Xbox 360 and retail for PC. The PS3 version was released November 17th, 2007. The game was originally announced in 1999, with the tagline "Brotherhood of Arms" but never really got any more information other than a few screenshots, and was effectively silenced until 2005, when it introduced a new 'cartoon-style' of graphics, which are obtained using cell-shading techniques. It was announced as a side game to Half-Life 2: Episode 2. The PC version of TF2 has all the maps and allows you to customize your characters with power-ups and items you can build with material you find in the game, or find items in the map. This feature is known as "Crafting". The Orange Box version of TF2 does not include this feature or all the maps and game modes. Gameplay Following in the footsteps of its predecessor, Team Fortress 2 implements the class-based style of team gameplay that made it so popular. A few changes have been made, however. One major change is that the grenades have been completely removed from the game (though the Demoman has a grenade launcher and a sticky bomb launcher, and the Soldier has his Rocket Launcher), Valve citing the reason as because the grenades could either be used correctly and strategically, or the game would turn into a grenade fight, in which people would just expel all their grenades before using their proper weapons in the usually vain hope that they would kill someone. Other than that, the game still follows the same structure. There are several game modes: Capture The Flag (CTF) Scenario: Two bases hold intelligence or a specific item vital to the other team. Objective: Both teams must steal the opposing teams intelligence and return it to their base while defending their own intelligence. The norm in this game is that both bases mirror each other perfectly to give both teams a fair and equal chance at success. At the moment the only official map for this mode is 2Fort (Which was also a highly popular map in Team Fortress) but more are planned, alongside several user-created maps. --Strategies-- Scout: Critical. At the start of the match should rush into the enemy base before the other team has a chance to build their defenses. The Scout should always be seen inside the enemy base. The most common route in is for the Scout to run along the roof of the bridge and leap into the enemy battlements. This is a great escape route too. Soldier: Generally effective. The Soldier should be in these three places: 1. Up on the battlements assisting the Snipers in picking off foes; 2. In the courtyard dealing damage to enemies moving up; or 3. Patrolling the base to defeat enemies that have infiltrated it. Soldiers generally do not last long in the enemy base. Pyro: Generally effective. Pyros should head down to the Intelligence to help the Engineers guard (Pyros and Engineers make a great team, since Pyros will reveal enemy Spies which the Sentries will deal with). Pyros also are good at hiding inside the team base and ambushing enemies that run past. A good route for the Pyro is to take the sewer route under the bridge, since this is generally unguarded and a great infiltration route. Demoman: Generally effective. The Demoman is strategically useful for planting stickies on the doorways to the intelligence, as well as assaulting through the sewer route. Heavy: Average. Heavies are somewhat slow, making them easier targets for snipers; spys are also an issue, as the bases have many entrance points. Engineer: Critical. At least one should head down to the Intelligence base ASAP to build a Dispenser and a Sentry, in that order. Others can head to other key points in the map and build Sentries there or build Teleporter Exits in the enemy base to help retrieve the Intelligence. Engineers that are base-protecting should generally patrol the intelligence room to prevent groups of enemies from crowding up and rushing. Setting up in an enemy sewer is an effective means of forcibly taking the enemy base. Medic: Useful: Snipers generally fight on the upper battlements, a medic healing during this will make your team's snipers more effective. Useful for storming the enemy base to clear sentries or attack the intelligence room with an ubercharge. Syringe gun makes an effective ambush weapon. Sniper: Very effective. Snipers have an easy time picking off enemies in the battlements, but must watch out for other Snipers wanting to do the same. Should always have a companion on guard to prevent backstabs, medics do a great job. Spy: Effective. Useful for infiltrating the enemy base and thinning their lines, while also taking out Snipers and Engineers. Spies are good for paving the way for Scouts to take the Intelligence. Be warned, since the other team will almost always shoot/flame each other to test for spies; should not take intelligence. Maps: 2Fort, Turbine, DoubleCross Control Point (CP_) There are many variants to this mode, but all follow a similar objective. Scenarios: 1.Both teams control 2 control points on opposite sides of the map, a neutral point lies in the middle. First team to secure all 5 Points wins the game. Only two clashing points can be captured (i.e. a Red and Blue point next to each other). Maps for this are mirrored, much like CTF. 2.The Red team controld all 3 points, the final one being locked. The Blue team must secure the first two points, then secue the final point to win the game. Red team wins when time runs out. Red team connot retake a captured point. This is commonly referred to as "Attack/Defend". 3. There are 6 capture points, all controlled by the red team, split into 3 seperate maps. The Blue team must start at the first map and capture each control point one by one until they have all 6. Red team wins when time runs out. Red team cannot retake a captured point. Objective: 1.Secure all capture points to win the game. 2,3: Red: Defend until time runs out. Blue: Capture all Points before time runs out. One common piece in this mode is that time is extended whenever a Capture Point changes hands. This is the most common mode and always has a time limit, but most of it's variants cannot have Stalemates or Sudden Death. Maps: Gravel Pit (Attack/Defend), Well (CP), Granary (CP), Dustbowl (Attack/Defend), Gorge Territorial Control (TC_) Scenario: There are 6 capture points spread across 6 sectors of one giant map. Map is a box with two points on either end. Each team starts with 3 points like so: RRRRR RRRRR BBBBB NNNNN RRRRR RRRRR BBBBB NNNNN RRRRR RRRRY BBBBB NNNNN NNNNN RRRRR BBBBB BBBBB NNNNN RRRRR BBBBB BBBBB NNNNN RRRRR BBBBB BBBBB R=Red B-Blue N=No-Play area The 4 points are randomly contested by the computer randomly choosing 2 of the 4 points in the middle (1 from Red, 1 from Blue) and plays until one team takes the ther Capture Point. Once a team controls 5 points, the enemy's final point (referred to as a Base Point) goes against the Capture Point next door (controlled by the opposing team) and if the Base Point is taken, the game ends in victory for the team that took it. The game does not stop until one team has won ALL 6 points (including the enemy Base Point). Objective: Capture all 4 points and the enemy's Base Point (totalling 6 when you include your own Base Point) to win the game. Like CTF, this only has one map at the moment, but is popular because the game could technically go on forever without either team winning (although many people set overall game time limits to prevent this). Maps: Hydro Payload (PL_) Scenario: The two teams: RED and BLU, must struggle over a cart with a payload of explosives with the RED team stopping the cart from reaching the designated area (Defence), while the BLU team must push the cart to the designated area while preventing RED team from stopping at all costs (Offense). The cart must be pushed by "pushers" to move it forward. The "pushers" must be behind the cart in order for it to move. The more people pushing, the faster that cart goes. The cart also acts as a Dispenser as it heals and replenishes teammates if they are within range. Maps:Badwater, Goldrush Payload Race (PLR_) Scenario: The 2 teams RED and BLU will have their own bomb carts. Team members of both teams will have to 'push' the carts to their designated destination while hindering the other team's progress. The team that manages to push their cart to it's destination first wins. Maps: Pipeline Category:Games